The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 8
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 8 is the eighth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-thirty-ninth episode overall. It is an opening round match of the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Mario and Luigi. Match The two Mario Bros. circle one another, not wanting to be the one to throw the first punch. They both launch a dropkick at the same moment and knock one another down. The two get up and enter a Test of Strength, with Luigi coming out on top and pinning Mario with a bridging Northern Lights suplex but not netting a count from the referee. Mario gives Luigi a Northern Lights suplex of his own with the same result. Mario Irish whips Luigi into the ropes and catches him with a backbreaker. Luigi repeats the sequence but ends with a hip toss, then dives onto Mario with a shoulder tackle from the top rope. Mario bodyslams Luigi then launches a springboard clothesline before kneeing the prone Luigi’s elbow. Luigi fires back with a neckbreaker then applies a surfboard stretch. Mario gets free and punches Luigi then chops him before catching him off the ropes with a powerslam for a 1-count. Luigi fires Mario into the ropes for a powerslam of his own for a 1-count. Luigi clubs Mario in the back of the head then delivers a gutbuster. Luigi Irish whips Mario into the corner before delivering a front dropkick. Mario recovers and hits Luigi with a clothesline against the turnbuckle. Luigi attempts a headbutt but misses. Mario chips Luigi a throat thrust. Luigi fires back with a top rope superplex for a 1-count. Mario Irish whips Luigi into the corner for a top rope double underhook suplex for a 1-count. Mario misses a headbutt and Luigi surprises him with a DDT before covering him but Mario kicks out before 1. Mario hits Luigi in the back then clotheslines him before pinning him but Luigi is in the ropes. Mario gives Luigi a mule kick then misses an elbow drop from the top rope when Luigi rolls out of the way. Luigi capitalises by covering Mario but to no avail, not earning a count from the referee. Mario gives Luigi a shinbreaker. Luigi delivers a vertical suplex to Mario before locking in the surfboard stretch again. Mario responds with a Tazzmission. Luigi doesn’t submit, however. A belly-to-belly suplex from Mario nets him a 2-count. Luigi gives Mario a bridging back suplex for a 2-count. A bridging German suplex gets another 2-count. Mario gives Luigi another mule kick but Luigi responds with a bridging Northern Lights suplex for a 1-count as the referee is out of position. Luigi gives Mario a shinbreaker then makes the cover but Mario is under the ropes. Luigi attempts a powerslam but Mario counters it for a 2-count. The brothers again double dropkick one another, then again, with both of them coming out on top at one point or another. Mario gives Luigi a vertical suplex. Luigi dropkicks Mario in the face. Mario dropkicks Luigi in the back into the corner then delivers a top rope back suplex, earning him a close 2-count. Luigi Irish whips Mario into the corner to deliver a top rope back suplex of his own then covers Mario for a 2-count. The two enter a Test of Strength and Luigi again comes out on top with a Northern Lights suplex into a pin for a 2-count. Luigi surprises Mario with a Pipe Bomb and makes the cover to get a close 2-count. Mario gives Luigi the Super Mario Stunner for a 2-count of his own. Luigi gives Mario a spinebuster. Mario dropkicks Luigi in the back but then misses another pair of dropkicks. Luigi surprises Mario by spinning him around into a Super Mario Stunner to pin his brother for the three count to win the match. Winner Luigi }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match ends, Luigi picks Mario up to his feet. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup